


This Was New

by loopylujane



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Harringrove, M/M, That kind of setup, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopylujane/pseuds/loopylujane
Summary: Ten minutes ago he’d been sat alone holding a booth despite glares from waiting groups, now here he was in a less than clean bathroom with his pants around his ankles and Steve on his knees.





	This Was New

Billy let himself be pressed back against the bathroom stall door and tried in vain to slow his breathing. Ten minutes ago he’d been sat alone holding a booth despite glares from waiting groups, now here he was in a less than clean bathroom with his pants around his ankles and Steve on his knees.

Steve had kissed him until Billy broke away breathless, then carried on kissing along his jaw and down his neck. Sucking a red mark just past the collar of Billy’s shirt. If he’d realised what was happening, Billy would have stopped him but he only caught wind of Steve marking him when he’d finished and moved further down. He’d been too lost in Steve’s hands running over his chest, then his sides, moving to squeeze his ass before settling on undoing his belt. A well practiced move between the two of them. They’d done this before, used one another to reach a climax they couldn’t reach alone. Billy had always been the driving force, taking what he wanted with Steve along for the ride.

Steve kissed him again, tongue invading and teeth clashing against Billy’s - as quickly as he came he was gone again. Steve stepped back and looked at Billy, admiring his work so far. His curls were mussed from Steve’s desperate fingers, his lazy smiling lips swollen from Steve’s bruising kisses, the golden skin on his neck was pink from Steve’s attack, and Steve couldn’t help but smile when he realised Billy was struggling to catch his breath. Billy watched him back, waiting for Steve to make his next move. 

Steve pushed forward again, grinding against Billy. 

“Fuck.” Billy whimpered, Steve’s jeans were rough against his boxers, it was almost too much. Almost. But still not enough.

“Quiet.” Steve mumbled against his skin, too soft to really hear but he felt Billy nod against him. He pressed one last kiss to Billy’s neck, then dropped slowly to his knees. Billy watched spellbound. He’d been on his knees for Steve. He’d swallowed for Steve. He’d let Steve fuck him. But this? This was new. 

Steve pulled Billy’s jeans down further, taking his boxers with them this time, then took Billy’s cock in his hand. He stroked experimentally, then without warning licked the underside of Billy’s dick from root to tip. The sounds escaping Billy egged him on and Steve began to suck at the head. It was all Billy could do to keep himself standing.

Steve sucked a little harder and a little deeper, he began running his hand over what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. He carried on until Billy made a sound Steve recognised and then he let him fall from his mouth. Billy groaned.

“I want to try something.” Steve explained, he held Billy steady and then swallowed half his cock before he gagged and pulled back. He took a breath and tried again, getting deeper but pulling back just a quickly. 

“Slow, do it slow.” Billy murmured, Steve nodded and took Billy into his mouth slower than before. He gagged again but pushed on, gaining another inch. He pulled off and worked Billy with his hand, before licking and teasing at his tip again. Steve sucked, then sucked a little more, gradually swallowing until he was almost nosing against Billy’s skin.

Billy’s hands wound themselves into Steve’s hair, Steve hummed and began to move on Billy’s dick. His hands gripped into Steve’s hair tighter, Billy was starting to take back control. He guided Steve’s speed, pulling Steve in closer, holding him down longer. Steve hit at Billy’s thigh until he let go. 

“Motherfucker.” Steve gasped as Billy slumped back against the door. 

“You do it to me.” Billy reasoned, grinning down at the teary eyed brunet on the floor. It was true, Steve held on tight and held him down hard. Sometimes Billy thought that maybe choking on Steve’s dick wouldn’t be a bad way to go.

Steve didn’t argue, just went back to sucking Billy like he’d never not done it. Billy just watched on. This was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and somehow he was part of it.

“Breathe through your nose.” Billy tried to say when Steve gagged again but it came out jumbled. It’s like Steve was sucking out his brain through his dick and Billy wasn’t even mad about it. He’d never talk again if Steve just kept doing this. The way he was moving his tongue had Billy squeezing his eyes shut tight in the hope that it would put him off coming just that little bit longer. 

Steve finally got Billy down, he hummed again and Billy almost came. He looked down and saw Steve’s big dumb doe eyes staring up at him and that’s what sent him over the edge.

“Steve, I...oh, fuck...” Billy barely had time to warn Steve before his orgasm hit him like a truck. Steve pulled back but swallowed everything Billy gave him until he couldn’t take anymore and pulled off completely. He licked Billy clean and tucked him back into his jeans.

Billy’s legs couldn’t hold him anymore and he sank slowly to join Steve on the floor. He rested heavy against the door, then against Steve once he settled beside him. His hair was wild, his lips were swollen and his eyes were red but he smiled. Billy reached out and wiped the last little bit of come off Steve’s chin. He watched dopily as Steve caught his finger and sucked that clean too. 

“What was that?” Billy asked, he wasn’t complaining but he hadn’t been expecting Steve to blow him in a public bathroom.

“I heard that some girl sucked you off behind the bleachers on Thursday.” Steve answered quietly, he didn’t look at Billy as he said it. It dawned on Billy that Steve might be jealous. He couldn’t help smiling. 

“She didn’t.” Billy hoped he sounded reassuring. He’d never had someone he wanted to reassure before. He’d had girls get jealous but he didn’t care about them. Billy  _ cared _ about Steve.

“She won’t.” Steve corrected. The decisive tone in Steve’s voice thrilled Billy. 

“Alright.” Billy agreed easily. Steve let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. 

“Alright.” Steve repeated, calmer now things were more settled between them. He rested his head back against the door, let himself enjoy the quiet and the weight of a blissed out Billy on his shoulder. He could feel Billy moving around, he figured he was starting to get restless and would want to leave soon. Steve was wrong. Billy slipped his hand into Steve’s and squeezed. Steve squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written smut before...nothing like jumping in at the deep end!


End file.
